


Drunk

by NBvagabond



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Perc'ahlia Festival of Happiness, Secret Relationship, i love drunk percy so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBvagabond/pseuds/NBvagabond
Summary: Marquetian alcohol brings out a secret...Perc'ahlia Festival of Happiness gift for veritysays on tumblr





	

Vax wasn't as perceptive as his sister, but he still had a good eye. He noticed the way Percy and Vex danced around each other, the same way he and Gilmore used to. He noticed all the little things Percy would make for his sister, from explosive arrows to simple knickknacks. He noticed the way Vex'ahlia would compliment Percy even when she wasn’t trying to get something from him.

Marquet is a happy place. There’s music and food and terrible alcohol that makes Percy feel incredibly strange. His lips are still tingling slightly when he sits next to Vex, leaning his head on her shoulders. His glasses are askew, but he can see Vax slightly blurry, watching them.  
“How are you feeling, Percy?” Vex asks, quietly.  
Percy hums in response, and feels Vex’s hand softly patting his hair.  
“You two are cute together,” Keyleth says after a moment, a fuzzy red shape next to Vax.  
“Yeah,” Scanlan agrees from across the room, “you should totally hook up,”  
Vex laughs, soft and sweet and slightly slurred from alcohol. She takes another sip of wine, not the strange Marquetian alcohol that made Percy and Keyleth numb. “Oh, you’re so right,” She nods slowly, as if she’s considering their suggestion. “I reckon we would make beautiful children. Don’t you agree, Percival?”  
Percy laughs too, louder than Vex’s since he’s more drunk. “We would!” He proclaims as he sits up, wrapping his arm over Vex’s shoulder. He can hear the others giggling. He grins at Vex, both of them flushed from drink. “I think Scanlan is right,” he says, pretending to be serious, and trying to keep the smile from creeping at the corners of his mouth. He turns just enough to be facing Vex fully, and can see Scanlan slightly over her shoulder, grinning widely at the two of them.  
“Well,” Vex says, voice just as fake-serious, “there’s only one way to find out.” She says and leans into Percy. She almost misses his lips, and the kiss is sloppy, but it’s nice, like all their kisses. Scanlan is wolf-whistling, and Keyleth is aww-ing. Vax seems to be imitating his sister in pretending to throw up.  
The two break apart, giggling.  
Vec looks Percy in the eyes, slipping back into faux seriousness. “Hmm,” she says, looking over Percy. His hair is messed and his glasses are off kilter, and there’s a smudge of red on his lips. “I suppose that was alright.”  
Percy laughs again and curls into her. His head is resting on her chest as she leans back, his arms curled around her waist. She has an arm over his shoulder and presses another kiss to his forehead. By this point, the others aren’t paying as much attention. Percy can still feel eyes on him, probably Vax, but at this point he doesn’t care.  
“I should certainly hope so,” he mumbles.

Vax wakes up first, as he often does. Their group is sprawled around the room, wherever they had fallen asleep. Keyleth is next to him on the couch, curled up. Scanlan and Grog are lying half on, half off opposite sides of the bed. Percy and Vex are lying on the other couch, still half wrapped around each other.  
Percy stirs a few minutes later, slowly disentangling himself from Vex.  
“Morning, Percival,” Vax says quietly, trying not to wake anyone else.  
Percy sits up, rubbing at his eyes. “Ah, Vax. Good morning.”  
“You know, Percy,” Vax begins slowly, still thinking through his words, “you should talk to her.”  
Percy blinks a few times. “Who would that be?”  
“My sister,” Vax sighs. “She… back in Vasselheim, when we were all drunk. She made a good point when she said that if you love someone, you shouldn't string them along.”  
A smile twitches at the edge of Percy's lips, and he runs a hand through his hair.  
“You're right,” he says carefully, the night's events coming back to him, “I've actually been meaning to talk to you about… your sister and I.”  
Beside him, Vex is starting to stir.  
“The thing is, Vax,” Percy rests a hand on Vex's shoulder, “when she said that…” Vax is looking expectantly at him and Percy suddenly feels nervous, “she had already taken her own advice. In Whitestone, after we took it back,”  
Vax is staring at him now, mouth open slightly.  
“You've been together since _Whitestone_?” He all but yells, causing all their passed out friends to groan.  
“We should have told you, I know,” Percy says quickly, but Vax is… smiling.  
“You are such a dick,” he says, but he's laughing. “I would have liked to _know_ , but...Vex has been so fucking happy recently, you prick!”  
Percy starts laughing as well. “Thank you, Vax. I'm glad you aren't upset,”  
It's at this point that Vex sits up groggily, hair falling in her face.  
“What are you two laughing at?” She asks, eyes still half closed.  
Percy wraps an arm around her waist.  
“Percival was telling me about you two,” Vax leans back on the couch - it's still early and he is still hungover.  
“Oh!” Vex turns red, “yes, I suppose we should have told you earlier. Sorry, brother,” she smiles apologetically.  
Vax keeps laughing for a moment, before remembering something. “Hang on,” he frowns, pointing at Vex, “you mean all that time you got mad at me not talking to you about Keyleth,” he shifts to pointing at Percy, “ _you_ weren't telling _me_ about _him_!”

They didn't keep their relationship as much of a secret after that, and while they didn't make an official announcement, it was nice to be able to kiss without worrying about anything more than Vax pretending to throw up.


End file.
